


情歌只在地獄回響

by Ratouin



Series: Dover海峽他與他 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratouin/pseuds/Ratouin
Summary: 弗朗西斯知道自己即將無法掌控局面，這時候他更寧願用命運共同體去形容整個法蘭西，他的人民、他的政府、他的軍隊，由他親手創作的世界，他從未感受過這種勝利，將他推上巔峰的感情來自每個向往榮光的子民，劇烈的快感讓大地痙攣，每一張嘴、每一雙眼睛極為生動，順著血管脈脈勃發，他虔誠地將手放至心口，此時此刻，連舊日的傷痛都能令法國動容，才剛從舊制度下岡的法蘭西，還沒能把波拿巴的形態奉為圭臬的法蘭西，哈，弗朗西斯笑了出來——畢竟最後一塊拼圖即將完成，號稱永不降伏的敵人就在面前，低著頭、備受束縛，這麼可憐可愛——缺失的歐洲大陸即將達到前所未有的高度，整個法蘭西都要容納不下他的衝動，弗朗西斯深知這是一個不被大眾認同的愉悅，一場該贏的戰爭，一場早該習慣的殘忍與犧牲，為什麼能讓他感到如此瘋狂和振奮？
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Dover海峽他與他 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758574
Kudos: 22





	情歌只在地獄回響

**Author's Note:**

> * 是和繪師太太荔枝汁條漫的配文：假如，特/拉/法/加海戰，法國贏的話……。網址走這：https://lycheedover.lofter.com/post/1cce9edd_1c67c9892  
> * 原題梗來自 Dreamwidth Hetalia.  
> * 警告：NC17，黑化法，國設史梗反轉，史梗反轉，史梗反轉！雷以上的禁入。  
> * 我又用le bien qui fait mal 當BGM了（每次寫dover相愛相殺我就想聽甜痛=3=

弗朗西斯知道自己即將無法掌控局面，這時候他更寧願用命運共同體去形容整個法蘭西，他的人民、他的政府、他的軍隊，由他親手創作的世界，他從未感受過這種勝利，將他推上巔峰的感情來自每個向往榮光的子民，劇烈的快感讓大地痙攣，每一張嘴、每一雙眼睛極為生動，順著血管脈脈勃發，他虔誠地將手放至心口，此時此刻，連舊日的傷痛都能令法國動容，才剛從舊制度下岡的法蘭西，還沒能把波拿巴的形態奉為圭臬的法蘭西，哈，弗朗西斯笑了出來——畢竟最後一塊拼圖即將完成，號稱永不降伏的敵人就在面前，低著頭、備受束縛，這麼可憐可愛——缺失的歐洲大陸即將達到前所未有的高度，整個法蘭西都要容納不下他的衝動，弗朗西斯深知這是一個不被大眾認同的愉悅，一場該贏的戰爭，一場早該習慣的殘忍與犧牲，為什麼能讓他感到如此瘋狂和振奮？

「又見面了。」

「……。」

毒傲的嘴巴執拗不堪，這是英國最引以為傲的皇家海軍，意識體眼睜睜看著自己的總督被一彈穿過左肩、被人斬下頭顱，他可憐的亞瑟一定沒來得及聽到屬下誓忠的遺言，可惜了，弗朗西斯大膽地做出猜測，英國在那刻所感知到的不僅僅是失去人民的悲愴，還有即將失去帝國的危機。

「放開我。」，英國語氣平板。

俘虜仍舊有他的要求，弗朗西斯足夠寬慰，他不會怪罪任何人，只是比了個手勢，讓押解他的人松手。

「第幾次了？」，他問。

「第三次」，他答。

「告訴我，有意義嗎？」

「如果是你」，亞瑟終於抬起頭，「你也不能忍受。」

弗朗西斯搖搖頭，他緩慢地收刀入鞘，表情變得冷漠，「你覺得我們身在什麼時代？」

  
這個曾被認為是死亡、苦難與貪欲所集結的意識體，以一種壓倒性的恐怖姿態站在歐洲大陸上，他覺得他足夠溫柔了，戰爭帶來的成就感只有極少數人能體會，而紆尊降貴足夠消磨一個人的理性。

  
「告訴我，英國，你覺得我是什麼？」

「你要我說什麼？需要我歌頌誰？」，亞瑟諷刺一笑，「法蘭西想聽到什麼？嘿，我該贊美羅伯斯的勝利旗幟，他可是親手把偉大的波羅巴推上了寶座。」

「一個好的領導者會解放過去，他不需要成為聖人。」，弗朗西斯說，「而一個失敗的俘虜只需要低下頭，承認自己的錯誤，這不難，我在很久以前就教過你了，不是嗎？」

「你他媽別跟我提以前。」，要不是被強行按在原地，英國肯定會衝上去，「我們追求的根本背道而馳。」

「不，我們追求的東西是一樣的」，法國說，「只是方法不同。」

「只要稍微思考一下，你就會明白，掙扎毫無意義，那麼多次的反對和抗爭，得來的是什麼？」

「你敢相信嗎？弗朗西斯。」，亞瑟怒極反笑，「我們偉大的法蘭西居然說反對和抗爭無用。」

「我否定的是什麼，你很清楚，不需要一篇概全。」

「一千多年過去了，你還是樂於嘲諷盎格魯的一切。」

「對，但我也承認盎格魯帶來的改革，“你”的思想。」，弗朗西斯說，「現在，該你了，英國。」

「你到底要我說什麼？」

亞瑟看著弗朗西斯一步步地朝他走近，自信、從容、毫不顧忌，他不願想千年後的法蘭西會真的凌駕於上，他會將他踩在身下，進行慘無人道的摧殘，讓持續五百年來的二次戰爭劃下句點。

  
弗朗西斯撥開了亞瑟的發，捧著他的臉頰凝視對方，就是這雙眼睛，凶狠到讓人戰栗的眼神，從未變過，弗朗西斯太知道憐憫是扼殺自尊的利器，這個有著日不落稱號的男人在意太多東西，和他一樣，和每個坐在王座上的人一樣，這不僅僅是尊嚴和榮光，不僅僅是過去和未來。

「你是我的，我的英格蘭」，怕他聽不清似的，他一字一字咬在齒間，「而我，法蘭西，是你的王。」

  
贏家的聲音毫無起伏，要讓輸家動彈不得。

「現在，跪下。」

  
你願意嗎？讓子民的血沾染王位。

  
***

永不消亡的意志作祟，弗朗西斯該怎麼壓抑醞釀太久的狂熱，他是法蘭西的每個子民，他有著貴族的身軀、起義者的野馴和掌權者的殘忍，他會有多麼愛戴他的王？

簡直萬眾齊心。

「我的王是喬治三世。」

「你說那個被關在倫敦塔的男人？」

法國又加了一句，「在位期間輸掉了北美，現在又輸掉了——我該怎麼說，英國還能失去什麼呢？」

「這場戰爭不能說明什麼。」

「是嗎？」，他簡直恨極了他的刻薄和傲慢，「大英帝國的海軍不再所向披靡了，你要怎麼封鎖大陸？你的版圖還是無懈可擊嗎？」

「還有，」弗朗西斯咬著他耳廓，「你心心念念的盟友呢？」

「他再愚蠢也帶著王冠」，亞瑟撇開頭冷笑，「而你，你永遠都是外來者。」

被厭惡、被反抗、被嫉妒，真是醜惡。

「為什麼要抗拒？我早在你的身體裡了。」，每個人都知道這是事實，「你的每個細胞、每寸肌膚、流動的血液裡都有法蘭西的影子，早在西元千年前，千年以來。」

威廉一世帶去的不僅僅是王冠的像徵，更是一個榮辱與共的世紀，法蘭西以為英格蘭明白。

  
「你繼承我的一切，我們的人民彼此影響，你逃不掉法蘭西的侵入，也離不開法蘭西的體制，今日的你的一切有多純粹？你的語言、你的文化、你的皇家血統，恩？」，法蘭西不會解開他的腳鐐和手銬，這是一種像徵，他會品嘗一點一點凌遲在神經的快感，他們畢竟過久沒有靠近彼此，而英國如此狡猾，自由總會讓異教徒發起革命。

亞瑟柯克蘭無話可說，弗朗西斯波諾弗瓦贏得勝利，再次。

「跪下，為你的王。」，法國的冷酷在嘴唇留下痕跡，他的手滾燙，隔了一層衣物依然清晰分明，謁見室空空蕩蕩，擺放的寶座成了明碼標售的笑話，原先的王失去他的定位，皇冠即將授與一顆不受待見的頭顱，而他們的英國——被法國抱在懷裡的英國，衣不蔽體。

  
「你很聰明，所以我不會再說一遍。」

「我會做戰敗者該做的」，亞瑟只能迎向他的親吻，「你會拿到你要的。」

「別表現的如此委屈，我親愛的大英帝國，你深知國與國之間的相處，不需要掩飾自己的害怕。」

「我需要怕什麼。」，亞瑟反駁他。

敵人擅長折磨，這是性與折辱的慢性扼殺。

「問問你自己，千方百計的想要分割歐洲大陸，為什麼？一次又一次的抵抗法蘭西，為什麼？」，他低笑，開始解開衣扣，「你怕極了不是嗎？不然又為什麼會顫抖呢？」

「你怕我了嗎？」

「我是怕了你。」，英國揚起下巴，他不是沒有掙扎，但弗朗西斯用行動表明他的徒勞，這場蓄意的侵犯勢在必行，差別只是他要跪下。沒有人該讓他跪下不是嗎？

該死的，亞瑟甚至感到反胃，他寧可被送上斷頭台。

弗朗西斯欣慰的親吻他，汲取著英國的難堪和忍耐，看看敗在他腳下的樣子，簡直是牧師與殉道者的相互憎恨，這麼的可哀可嘆，想著他幾乎要原諒英國的無禮，弗朗西斯無視咒罵，視線落在了對方鮮紅的翻領，他抬起手去碰他，指腹按壓的地方完好無缺，沒有傷痕，柔軟的過於人性化，這適當的激起了法蘭西的惻隱，他甚至還用高貴的袖口擦拭俘虜的血污。

  
讓他更仔細的看看他，這是難得一見的場景。

  
「你早就明白代價」，優柔寡斷大可不必，弗朗西斯品味著亞瑟帶給他的愉悅，他的咬牙切齒，他除去英國身上最後一片衣物，然後換到了右手的劍柄。

「我討厭你，弗朗西斯，我真的很討厭你。」

「我知道，我們從未喜歡過彼此。」

「現在，小少爺」，劍尖抬起亞瑟下巴，十九世紀的淫欲花樣繁雜，弗朗西斯不介意在亞瑟身上試試，「別逼我，好嗎？你早就對荷蘭做過同樣的事，向他的國王低頭時可有這麼做作？」

那不一樣——不一樣！——亞瑟想怒吼、但他強迫自己緊閉嘴巴，任由冰冷的金屬在身上游走，他知道自己的戰栗和退卻會如何滿足敵人，他不想，他不願，但手無寸鐵時無法挑戰絕對的權力，亞瑟閉起眼睛，他現在赤裸、狼狽，像一個放浪的妓女，張開雙腿等待垂憐。

石磚的冷是沁入骨髓的，他幾乎是下意識地就想站起。

「很好。」，弗朗西斯按住亞瑟的肩頭，戴著皮套的指尖碰觸著對方的腿跟，讓本就脫力的膝蓋開始顫抖，這副身軀此刻毫不保留，島國的肌膚蒼白光滑，曲線柔軟，法蘭西熟知他的味道，但太久了，他真的懷念太久了。

  
Swear yourself to me.

心跳就像戰爭的鼓聲，亞瑟不可置信的瞪向他，「你在說笑嗎？」

  
「你知道規則。」

  
弗朗西斯手指緩緩侵入，探入臀肉，掌心抵著亞瑟的尾椎，「看來還是這張嘴比較討人喜歡。」

讓一個人、一個意識體具體地感受到威脅，亞瑟知道，弗朗西斯知道，他低著頭，縹緲的聽著男人在耳邊的呢喃，他沒有發出聲音，連悶哼都死死壓在舌底，雙腿已經失去知覺，他敏感的不像話，知道這是卑躬屈膝的副作用。

弗朗西斯按壓幾下後更深的往內，然後將胸膛貼上他的，親昵的環繞著這個軀殼，支配、主宰，他捻著亞瑟的前胸，一波波的蹂躪毫無憐憫，他說他要聽到他的喘息，卻沒得到回應，作為懲罰，他不去碰逐漸抬頭的前端，他會讓亞瑟知道自己要什麼。

沒有比泛紅的膚色更能凸顯情欲，即使亞瑟再怎麼抗拒，也只得接受生理的屈服，即將接受對方的入口開始變得柔軟，顏色鮮嫩，這個地方容納了弗朗西斯不只一次，卻從未如此美妙，讓他感到難以自持。

亞瑟以為這一切即將開始——又或結束，然而弗朗西斯改變了主意。

光透在敵人冷色調的瞳孔，英國就在這樣的映射中被切割的支離破碎，亞瑟瞬間感到寒毛直豎，強烈的預感讓他幾乎開口乞求，弗朗西斯看出了亞瑟的疑慮，笑意不言而明，他站起身的同時也將他拉了起來，箝制住手腳的鐵器讓亞瑟失去平衡，他別無選擇的跌進法國人的懷抱，弗朗西斯攬著腰的動作甚至可說上溫柔。

他深知對方的微笑帶著踐踏的成分，意識到對方目的後亞瑟倒抽了一口氣，原就脹紅的臉頰更加發燙，他甚至忘記自己此刻是怎樣的暴露。

「做不到。」，亞瑟啞著嗓子，「不可能。」

「上來。」，弗朗西斯舒服的將手放上了扶手，輕挑的看著未著寸縷的青年。

「你怎能——」，句尾被硬生生的吞進撕吻，伴隨曖昧的痛呼，亞瑟被對方扯了過去，君權是一種像徵，而當法國推翻暴政，這東西在法蘭西人民心中不再神聖，這可太完美了不是嗎？他在意著他不在意的東西，高下立判，弗朗西斯幾乎要為那些高喊報仇的人歡呼，他要他的英格蘭坐在腿上，在他宣誓效忠的王權上被自己貫穿，被狠狠操入，他會變回千年前不知所措的亞瑟柯克蘭，這種快感無人能及。

弗朗西斯扣住亞瑟的腰，感受潤濕的穴口一遍又一遍包裹自己的欲望，之間的撞擊越加劇烈，他咬著他的鎖骨，被操弄著的身驅早已不再生澀，他很快地迎合需求，激烈的交合讓他唇間有了縫隙，被按在王座裡是一種不潔，遲遲沒有受到撫慰的前端也在叫囂他的背叛，但亞瑟別無他法，此時此刻他只能全盤接受弗朗西斯的給予，在他挺跨腰部時迎合這樣的審判，他像個祭品把自己的骨肉攤在對方唇齒下，任他以勝利者的姿態擷取吞噬，激烈的性愛讓亞瑟不得不張口吸氣，他也試圖在吻中咬殺元凶，然而這個反抗幼稚而愚蠢，只是換得更加猛烈的深入。

他被翻過身的按在冰冷的座椅，弗朗西斯知道怎麼碾壓亞瑟身體的每寸肌膚，從上至下、從裡到外，他對英國的了若指掌已經到了可怕的地步，這樣的頂弄讓身下人不著顫抖，顛顛簸簸，體內的快樂從交合處發散，沿著神經奔騰，腦袋一片混沌。

甚至連碰都沒碰就這麼射出來，弗朗西斯意有所指，他依然吻著亞瑟，不帶溫存的安撫對方已然疲軟的性器。

「你有多久沒喊我的名字了？」

「……想都別想。」

「這是個命令。」

要不惜代價的毀掉彼此吻過的一切，包括自己，復仇永遠比相愛更加銘肌鏤骨，純粹的高潮讓亞瑟幾乎溺亡，這也沒什麼不好，對他而言死亡簡直就是純粹的快感。

畢竟比起敞開大腿被敵人操干，他更寧願被一槍貫穿太陽穴。

「你、很會做夢。」，如果忽略帶著哭腔的鼻音，這或許會是場可信的對手戲，但弗朗西斯只是玩弄著亞瑟的乳尖，欣賞他被自己操弄後的凌亂，這樣的英國漂亮而誘人。

「你要跟我說現在的一切都是夢嗎？」，他舔著他的唇，滑過會陰的手指充滿惡意，那種感情專橫跋扈，是亞瑟永遠不會習慣的藐視。

弗朗西斯還沒折磨完，當然。

「這會持續多久呢？亞瑟，你在我身上叫喊，哭著射出來，然後又用這樣折騰人的語氣試圖反抗，然後再一次被侵犯，你看看你這張嘴。」

熾熱的粘膜仍貼著皮肉，性愛讓兩人如情人交融，相比主人的抗拒，那裡顯得如此迫不急待，弗朗西斯繼續碰他，將逼瘋人的技巧毫無保留用在亞瑟身上，他不知道自己為何如此享受兩人交鋒的一切，不論愛恨情仇，當亞瑟在自己身上呻吟時，當他帶著厭惡去吻他的時候，甚至當他帶著殺意直面戰場的時候，這種苦痛讓人陶醉讓人上癮，只有理智與情緒交相崩潰時才顯得獨樹一幟，他知道只有亞瑟會懂這種情緒，他們對彼此的執念如此熱情、充滿仇恨，這種愛會讓每個意識體感到不寒而栗，也會讓每個意識體更加貪婪，這降低了身為國的格調，也讓他們顯得過於卑微，這方面他們有志一同，總有一天，他們會用自己的方式摧毀對方，那就會是他們的末日，隨便如何，總有一天。

「說夠了沒，夢醒了嗎，法國？」，體內的性器還在膨脹，亞瑟眼角濕潤，瞳孔發紅，一副被逼到困境的姿態，「我建議你，現在就把我殺了。」

他句尾帶著哭腔，或許還有那麼一丁點高潮後的哽咽，但沒有人會懷疑亞瑟柯克蘭的狠和殘忍，這種模樣帶著為人詬病的病態。

弗朗西斯不會說好，現在這個時機有更甜美的事情該做，如果他順從了他就是輸了這場較量，他不會放過每個能贏過亞瑟柯克蘭的機會，更何況現在他能隨意索取、支配、手指隨便一動就會是一連串美妙的反饋，殺？真是一個毫無美感的動詞，弗朗西斯扣住亞瑟的後頸，強迫他直視自己。

  
「亞瑟，你還是沒明白，你聽，聽到那些聲音了嗎？」

  
你知道的，他造反、他吶喊、他抵制，都是因為他的主子不夠狠。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我覺得我暴露本性的速度比想像中還要快......


End file.
